An Endless Possibility of Maybe
by Ruse Featherblade
Summary: Whether it was the way she walked or the way she slaughtered or the way she died, he loved her. And she was ill, chronically ill. The cure? Love perhaps. Not the kind that once radiated through her little brothers, or the hugs that her mother smothered her with. She was a Uchiha, and love would not come to her. But she was dead inside long before she fell.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter One: The Beginning

A small frail girl stared out the large glass window and at the clear blue sky, a small smile plastered on her face. Her eyes swirled not with the wonder and curiosity of most children, but paranoia and fear. She shook ever so slightly and flinched with every touch. "Akane-"The girl whipped her head around and met her mother's kind expression. "It's time for school." The elder woman smiled. Akane quietly left her bed and glided down the hall. Mikoto watched her daughters figure retreat downstairs and sighed, Akane had seen much more than what a five year old should have. She found herself often asking if she knew any other five year olds that walked silently.

* * *

><p>Kakashi quickly jumped out of his covers and began his day as he would every day. He got up, he washed his face, he changed, he ate, and he began walked to the Academy. Today was nothing special, as was every day.<p>

Like always he was the first one there.

He took his usual seat, up at the front, right before the teacher's desk.

"Alright, everyone settle down! I know you all must be excited but you all must calm down if you want me to announce the teams!"

There was a chorus of groans and cheers while a small handful of students remained silent.

* * *

><p>"And finally, team 7 will consist of Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi lifted a brow at the sound of his name.<p>

"Noharu Rin," a petite chestnut haired girl lifted her head, her short brown hair bobbing slightly.

"Uchiha Akane," the dark haired, pale faced girl made the smallest shift in movement but nothing more.

"And Uchiha Obito." The said boy appeared nowhere to be seen and Kakashi inwardly groaned, anticipating that this Obito boy was going to be a pain in the arse.

"You four will be led by a man named Namikaze Minato, does anyone else have questions?" Silence echoed the room and the instructor proceeded, "alright, your senseis will be arriving soon, please do your best to stay put till then." The instructor then flashed out of the room. "Talk about making a flashy exit." muttered a boy somewhere in the back of the room. Kakashi looked around for his teammates and caught the eye of the brown haired one. She quickly flushed red and looked down. Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of being put on the same team as one of his fangirls. He looked for the Uchiha girl that he had watched over for so long. She looked frail and weak, her bony arms and legs were covered by a thin stretch of porcelain, almost white skin. Her dark signature black Uchiha hair cascaded down her back. She looked more like a doll than a Kunoichi. He forgot about everything when she glared up at him with her ebony eyes. In them he saw pain, suffering, power, and coldness, the same eyes that he held. Everything was the same as when he first laid eyes on her. After having looked at her from the back, after criticizing her for months, he decided that she would be the most capable person in his squad, being that one was a shy fangirl and the other was someone that didn't even bother to show up to graduation. He slowly strode up to her and the room fell silent. Hatake Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to start a conversation, much less to a girl. "What's your name?" he asked briskly.

"If you were paying attention you would've known." She snapped back just as curt.

"I forgot." Kakashi have expected her to snicker, but rather, she answered.

"I'm Akane."

"Kakashi."

"I know."

And that was the first vocal conversation between Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Akane.

(A.N)

So how is this story coming along so far? I've decided on making this story mainly Kakashi's and Akane's POVs. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I know it's rather uneven. It would be great if you guys could review! I've also decided to make Kakashi and his generation only five years older than Itachi's, rather than ten. I'm also looking for a beta so it would be great if any of you guys are interested in that. See you guys next chapter!

-Ruse Featherblade


	2. Chapter Two: What Was Meant To Be

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter 2: What Was Meant To Be

"So now that you know who I am, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Minato smiled.

"We'll start from left to right!"

Akane gently elbowed the shy brunette next to her. Rin widened her eyes a gasped a quick sorry.

"Hhhhi, I'm Noharu Rin. I'm not from a clan but I do believe that I can still become a great shinobi. I like ssstrawberries and making nnew friends." Rin smiled before continuing, despite her obvious stutters. "Someday, I want to become a medical ninja, so that I can assure that my teammates will be okay!" Rin concluded her introductory speech with a wide grin. Her smile spread to Akane and the darker haired girl let a small smile creep onto her face. 5 minutes next to the girl and Akane knew that Rin was going to be an important friend. Minato also smiled and clapped, "That was amazing Rin, would you like to go?" Minato gestured towards Akane. Akane opened her mouth to speak but before any sound could have left her pale lips, an equally dark haired boy with rather tan skin crashed onto the roof of the building.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and one day, I'm going to become Hokage!" belted out the said boy. Rin visibly flinched while Akane did not react and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Minato smiled and said, "Oh that's wonderful, someday I wish to be Hokage as well!" Obito brightened and continued, "I'm also going to surpass everyone in the Uchiha Clan someday! They'll learn to not look down on me!" Obito proceeded to continue but Kakashi cut in, "And how do you plan on doing that when you haven't even awakened your Sharingan?" Obito grunted and spoke, "I'm only 9, it's only normal that I haven't gotten it yet." He finished off with a smirk. "Then how come Akane here, has hers?" Akane widened her eyes for a moment. No one was supposed to know. She then narrowed her eyes and glanced at Kakashi. "Well now that Obito has introduced himself, Akane? Why don't you go?" Minato cut in, lightening the mood.

"I'm Uchiha Akane, heir to the Uchiha Clan." Obito pouted. "I specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu. I also plan on becoming a medic-nin like Rin," Akane smiled at Rin before going on, "and then joining the ANBU forces." Minato stiffened, despite somehow expecting her statement. "Hey, what's ANBU?" Obito questioned but to his dismay, no one answered. Akane continued, "I also wish to avenge a certain someone. That's all." Minato lifted a brow before motioning for the silver haired child to begin. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I believe that in order to become a good shinobi, we should be following the rules and not being tardy." Kakashi directed his last statement to a certain someone. Obito scowled once more. "I also believe that if you aren't suited to become a ninja, you should quit and not get in the way of your teammates." "Alright," Minato interrupted before things went too far, "Now that we are all familiar with each other, meet me at the third training ground tomorrow morning. I also recommend that you don't eat anything for breakfast." Minato hopped off the roof. Obito shuffled awkwardly to Rin's side. "Hey there." Obito muttered. "Hello." Rin smiled back. "So um, do you want to go get lunch?" Rin smiled, "Hm, that's a great idea! Kakashi! Akane! Do you guys want to go get lunch?" Akane seemed to consider the invitation while Kakashi shot back with a simple no. Akane looked back at Kakashi.

"If we're going to be a team then we should get to know each other. That way we can work on our faults and our highlights. We're going to need it if we're going to be going on missions."

"Hn, fine."

Obito went on, blabbering about the time he almost got eaten by bear, while only Rin seemed to be listening, and out of manners too. Kakashi felt like ripping his eardrums out. If he was going to be stuck with this knuckleheaded idiot from now on, he was doomed. Rin was okay, she didn't approach him the way most of his other fangirls did, but she wasn't going to be very useful either way. Akane on the other hand, he knew that she was going to be a strong one, and he wanted to get to know her. She seemed, so much like him.

"Akane." He clipped out.

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"Do you want to train with me after lunch?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then meet me at the third training ground after lunch. The one where we're supposed to go tomorrow."

"What about Obito and Rin?"

"Obito's too busy flirting with her."

"That's kind of blunt."

"Hn."

Akane glided behind Kakashi, walking with the same grace and poise that he did. "So what's your story?" questioned Akane, trying to break the ice. "Weren't you listening?" A wave of déjà vu hit the both of them. "Your _real_ story." Akane persisted. "I'm not interested in telling you." He responded. Akane frowned. He asked her to go training with him but refused to talk to her, but she made no attempt to start another conversation. "So are you planning on laying out the land to prepare for tomorrow? Or do you just want to train?" He looked at her for a moment before responding. "Why not both?"

"Okay."

A little more than an hour had passed and the two had scouted through the entire flat of land, with the help of shadow clones, adding to list of things these two "genin" weren't supposed to know.

"Kakashi?"

"What."

"How'd you know that I have the Sharingan?"

"I saw_ it_ happen."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"...what are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Hn."

"It was mine; I was too weak, too weak to protect anyone."

"Then don't be so weak."

(A.N)

Hey guys! So I figured that it wouldn't hurt to write another chapter. I myself don't really like short chapters so I'm trying to lengthen the ones in my story. So how are things coming along? Not too shabby I guess. I'm actually kinda fuzzy on the storyline and ages so if anyone could clarify that for me it would be great! And I'm still looking for a beta so there's that. Until then, see you guys next chapter!

-Ruse Featherblade


	3. Chapter Three: The Infamous Bell Test

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter Three: The Infamous Bell Test

"Uh, sensei? I think you made a mistake." Frowned Obito, questioning where the fourth bell was. "I don't see what's wrong." Minato smiled. "But shouldn't there be four bells?" Rin quietly cooed.

"Here's your goal," Minato announced, "you all have until noon to get a bell from me. If you don't retrieve one, you'll be sent back to the academy." Obito scrunched his eyebrows and waved, "But what about the third and fourth bells?" Minato opened his mouth to answer Obito but Akane quickly cut in. "It means only two can pass." Minato gazed at the female Uchiha and smiled. "Your _mission_ begins now!"

Akane dashed into a dense pocket of leaves while Rin scaled a tree. Kakashi disappeared to his own hideout but Obito stubbornly held his footing, refusing to move. "I'll show you Kakashi! I bet I can get all the bells!" Everyone in Team Minato almost facepalmed but kept in mind that they had to be discreet. Without any warning, Obito charged headfirst to face Minato, only to be thrown behind the Yellow Flash. Seizing the opportunity, Akane flew from her hiding spot, charging with a barrage of kicks and punches and managed to graze one of the bells. She frowned as she leapt back noticing that she failed to actually grab one. Minato widened his eyes, noticing how close the kunoichi was but quickly dismissed it, expecting that she would have this kind of skill. His train of thought got cut off when he had to spin around to dodge a kick from the second kunoichi on his team. Minato noticed that while Rin wasn't physically strong, she was rather precise in aiming and timing. Rin exited his vicinity and was quickly replaced by Hatake who just like Akane, struck him fast and diligently. And just like Akane had grazed a bell, déjà vu swept in when Kakashi felt his fingers curl upon the surface of the metal ball. The four repeatedly rotated, trying to grab a bell, Akane and Kakashi almost grabbing one multiple times. Kakashi watched the other members of Team Minato try and fail to retrieve a bell, all the while, noticing that Minato went especially hard on him and Akane. Kakashi silently judged everyone's movements and realized that if he used Obito, Rin, and Akane, he would have a higher chance of getting a bell. Kakashi signaled his comrades over and in a hushed tone, he explained the formation they could use. He pretended to suggest teamwork and the team quickly ate it all up. Akane raised a brow, seeing his tactic but said nothing about it. Minato wasn't fooled either, but the fact that Kakashi was willing to work even just a little bit with his teammates meant that there was hope. The yellow haired ninja smiled slyly. The four young ninjas went to their designated position and awaited Kakashi's signal to strike. Kakashi raised two fingers and clamped them back onto his palm. The four then rushed to attack Minato in a synchronized strike. But despite the effort of all four children, none of them got a bell.

Noon swept in and the sharp scream of an alarm clock pierced through the air. Defeated, Obito and Rin dragged themselves towards the three logs used for target practice. Akane and Kakashi silently sulked along.

"If you all remember, my instructions were that you needed a bell to pass is that correct?" Minato stated. A mumble of yeah chorused through them all. "But I've decided to let you guys pass anyways." "OH YEAH!" Obito hollered, causing everyone in the field to wince. He smiled shyly after muttering a sorry. "But none of us got a bell." Rin humbly injected. "You all worked together to try and get one. It's true that in the shinobi world, accomplishing the mission is important. But it's also crucial that teams work together and show teamwork, and you all showed to me that you can be effective as a group." Minato smiled and gazed at all of them, landing his gaze on Kakashi who seemed to gloat ever so slightly. "You're all dismissed."

Before Rin could invite Akane for dango, she quickly mumbled that she needed to go home and disappeared into the crowd of civilians. Rin turned to Kakashi and he bluntly stated no. Rin deflated and sighed longingly. "I wanna go have dango!" Obito scratched his head and blushed. "I'm not going. I'm not that hungry anyways." Rin smiled back at Obito, knowing that the Uchiha boy could tell that it was a fake smile.

Who _was_ Hatake Kakashi?

Akane bleakly gazed up as she strode silently. How did he know that she had the Sharingan? Who did he think he was, using people like that? Shaking her head, Akane wiped all her thoughts and lifted the corners of her mouth a little as she opened the door. "Hi mom." Mikoto poked her head out of the kitchen and flashed a large smile when she saw her daughter. She quickly dried her hands and ran out to hug her little girl. "Hello darling, how was school?" Mikoto receded back to the kitchen where dinner was cooking. "Okay I guess."

"Onii-chan!" Itachi dashed out of his room and flew onto his sister. "Ahhh, no need to knock me over." Akane picked Itachi off and stood back up to ruffle his pristine hair. "Mhhmm!" Itachi mumbled in protest, swatting invisible flies, trying to pick her hands off. Akane genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Itachi lit up and put his hands on his hips, jutting out his small chest. "I already finished it all!" "Akane why don't you go take Itachi outside?" Mikoto suggested, knowing how much Itachi adored his sister. "Sure." Akane felt a little warmer inside after seeing how Itachi practically glowed. Grasping her brother's petite fingers, she led him out into the courtyard. "Can we train can we train pleaaaaase?" Itachi looked up at Akane, pouting his lips slightly and making the best puppy eyes he could muster. Akane smirked and rolled her eyes. Not wanting to let her otouto down, she nodded, a faint smile etched onto her face. Itachi's eyes sparkled and he let go of her hand, running towards the training grounds. Akane put up a light jog, wondering when her brother had become so fast. Maybe it was just the Uchiha intuition. Or maybe it was just the way Akane started losing focus of her family and almost everything else.

(A.N)

Sorry for not updating in a while, writer's block is a pain. Anyways, I changed up their ages to make everything a little more fluid. Akane, Kakashi, and everyone else in their generation are currently nine. Itachi's also five years younger than Akane. I'd also like to add in that Kakashi, Akane, Shisui, and a handful of other students (you know who they are) graduated the academy at five, a little earlier than the rest, I'll clarify everything later on, In the meantime, do tell me anything that could use some fixing up. Maybe you could drop a review or so? I would really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is welcomed! And I'm also looking for a beta so that would be great as well! Welp, see you guys next chapter!

-Ruse Featherblade


	4. Chapter Four: Too Young and Too Soon

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter Four: A Taste of Defeat

Akane snapped to consciousness seconds away from crashing into the grass carpet. Slamming into the soft floor, Akane chuckled, disgusted at how she couldn't even keep herself from falling. Twisting herself back into folding her legs, only then did Akane gaze upon Itachi's horrified expression. Observing his sister through a careful eye, Itachi crept slowly up to her, afraid that she'd get hurt if he went any faster. Worry lacing his child like features, Itachi stuck out his index finger and ironically poked the center of his sister's forehead. "Are you okay?" Akane stared perplexed back at her brother who displayed an intellect and wariness ages above his stage. Raising an eyebrow, Akane quickly put two and two together just as her brother continued. "You fell, you just fell. You were walking, and you fell." Widening her eyes in remembrance, Akane briefly recalled being too late to break a fall. "I'm just a little tired, don't you worry your pretty little head." Akane smiled too reassuringly. "Come on Itachi, let's practice your aim again." Itachi stayed as still as a figurine. The two stared at each other for a good minute before Itachi snaked his petite hands into Akane's slender fingers. "I think I want to go home."

"Well aren't you two back early?" The tendrils of the aroma stirring up in the kitchen wafted through the corridors. Akane delivered a quick pat to Itachi's shoulder before ascending the wooden stairs. Mikoto peeked her head out to greet her children, deflating slightly finding only one. Her smile lit back up as her eyes dropped to Itachi. "How was training?" Itachi opened his mouth before quickly closing them after hearing his sister's footsteps pause. Pressing his small lips into a pout, Itachi muttered something about being hungry before pivoting to follow his sister. "Dinner's ready so don't take too long!" Mikoto slid back into the kitchen before yelling out once more for her husband.

As Akane turned the corner to go into her room, Itachi slipped through the closing opening of the door right as Akane shut it. "I'm quite sure this is my room." Akane flopped onto her mattress, noticing that her mother had cleaned up all her scattered clothes and bed sheets. "You fainted 'kane." Itachi still had the same pout on his face. "It's nothing Itachi trust me." Akane sat up to gingerly place her hand onto Itachi's shoulder. "I just sparred a lot with my new team today." Akane stood back up after removing her gear and kicking it to a corner. She motioned for Itachi before gliding back down to the dining room. "

Midway through supper, Akane excused herself, saying nothing but the single word, training. Carrying her plate to the sink, Akane dropped her utensils following the dish. Closing the front door, Akane could hear a voice shout, "Be home by 10!"

* * *

><p>Akane woke up in her covers, changed into her pajamas. Furrowing her brows, Akane combed her fingers through her layered tresses. She didn't remember changing. Dropping her hand back onto her bed, she realized that her hair had also been washed, free of the dirt and grime that embedded itself during her spars. Now that the girl thought about it, she hadn't come home, she had fallen asleep in the training grounds, most likely during her break. Someone had taken her home and her mother finished the job of cleaning her. Groaning and pulling her torso into a sitting position, Akane stretched her limbs into the air whilst yawning. <em>You were too reckless<em>, _no one'll carry you back home in the middle of a mission if you fall_.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, mom," Akane called out as she entered the room. Mikoto smiled slightly, "Well I know now that I don't have to worry about you being in good company at least." Company? Akane never trained on her own accords with anyone besides her father and brother. "Sakumo's boy carried you home. He said you fell asleep during training." Akane's expression morphed into one of annoyance, only stirring a chuckle from Mikoto. "He seems like a good kid." Akane groaned again before rolling her eyes. "You know sweetheart, you look almost like my little girl again when you're deep asleep." Mikoto sat up from Akane's desk chair and smiled, walking over to her bed. "I'm still your little girl mom." Mikoto chuckled, "but you're getting quite tall now eh?" Akane pulled up the corners of her lips slightly before flinching from the screech of her alarm. "I need to get ready." She had a meet up with her team in a few minutes and she hadn't even changed. Akane whipped up into a frenzy, pulling on her outfit and hastily tying her forehead protector before dashing down the stairs. "Akane, Breakfast!" Akane shoved her gear into her pockets before grabbing an apple. Stuffing the apple into another pocket, Akane sprinted towards the designated ever famous, training ground three. Dashing towards the exact spot without breaking a sweat, Akane was confused once again why no one else was present. Cursing at herself for being so forgetful for the second time today, she recalled that her alarm was set an hour earlier as one of her tactics for punctuality. Shrugging as she was here already, Akane broke off into another sprint for a half an hour before the said boy that transported her home appeared. Not wanting the discuss the events of the previous night, Akane sped up, racing around field with ease. Skidding to a stop a few minutes later in order to prevent from slamming into Rin, both girls apologized profusely to one another before the clearing of Minato's throat reversed the girls' attention. "Now to find the last puzzle piece." Minato smiled at the two. "Good morning girls, I hope you had a good night of sleep because today's training is no less demanding than yesterday." Rin whined slightly, rambling about how they were but three days into becoming genin. Looking over at Akane, hoping for the raven-haired girl to carry on the conversation, Rin realized that Akane had no interest in conversing. Not giving up however, Rin tried to make small talk. "Sooo, what do you think about the guys?" Rin gave her most welcoming smile to the Uchiha. Not turning her head to face Rin but instead simply raising a brow, Akane exhaled. "They seem alright." Not skipping a beat, Akane stood up and began delivering a steady set of swift kicks and jabs to the training post. Rin's head dropped down, her shoulders deflating.

* * *

><p>It had been around half an hour after the designated time Minato had set for the genin to assemble when Obito stumbled into spot.<p>

"So much for being punctual," Kakashi snickered at the sight of the tardy boy. Obito glared at the silver-haired child before muttering about helping an old lady cross the street. Hoping to get started before the sun set, Rin broke up the tension between the two boys and the team turned their attention to the blonde. "Good morning everyone, I hope you've all slept well." Minato continued, "Today we'll be working on our first mission as a team." The four children lit up, all feelings of disdain and apathy forgotten. Obito's finger shot out to aim at Kakashi, "I'll show you! Whatever our task is, I'll be better!" before pointing his thumb back at himself. Rin once more fell into the task of peacemaker and a small chuckle emerged from both Minato and Akane.

When the group assembled at the mission site, the younger members of the team appeared visibly disappointed if not bewildered. "So you're telling me that our first mission is to tend to shrubs?" Minato simply smiled at Obito. Rin grabbed a pair of shears and strode over to the green patch and began to trim at loose ends. Sighing in defeat, Obito followed suit as did the rest of the team. Minato sat back and watched the shinobi turned gardeners, Kakashi and Akane worked hastily, getting the job done but without much precision. Rin worked at a slower pace, making sure her plant looked elegant and pristine. Obito on the other hand, was making quite a mess, twigs and leaves littered his area and the shears looked unnatural in his hands, but he too was getting the job done nevertheless. _They balance each other out_, thought Minato, Rin was the passive bond that would split up the boys' quarrels and hold the team together. She was kind and nurturing, but she showed potential, she would make an amazing medical ninja. Obito was determined, a good trait, and he was dedicated. While he hadn't awakened his latent strength yet, he too showed promise. Obito's headstrong mentality equaled out the strictness Akane and Kakashi walked with. Kakashi wasn't very interactive, he did what was told of him. He was a natural nonetheless, his strength not subtle at all. Akane wasn't very vocal either, and while her compassion was hard to notice, he could see it in the way her cold eyes held miniscule warmth in them. This would be an interesting group indeed.

* * *

><p>The shrubs in the garden ended up in various appearances, some neat, and some worse off than they started off, and others looking sharp. The group head off to the Hokage's office to collect the mission's meagre sum and Minato decided to treat the team for their first mission, not caring how small a task it had been. His little ducklings, Minato thought, he vowed that he'd protect them.<p>

* * *

><p>As Akane turned the knob, she was enveloped by the warm scent of her house, a smell she could never grow tired off. "Welcome home," Mikoto greeted her daughter with a smile as warm as the glowing house. Akane set her belongings down and head over to help her mother out with supper. "So how was your day, mother?" Mikoto's smile dimmed at the inquiry. "I think you should go see to Itachi, he's being waiting for you all day." Akane frowned as she set down the dish in her hands before heading to her brother's room. At the sound of his door opening, Itachi flinched before darting his eyes to the intruder, only relaxing his tensed shoulders after realizing it was only his sister. No longer was the wonder in his eyes still present, Itachi held his shoulders as if he had seen what the world had to offer, and that it was too much. Walking over to the boy's bed, Akane sat down next to her brother. "Mother said that you had been waiting for me," she began, not knowing how to approach Itachi.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi flicked the light switch and locked the door. He was greeted by a dark hallway. It had been almost a year, and despite his feelings of anger and frustration, he still hadn't gotten accustomed to the silence that greeted him instead of his father. Throwing a pot on the gas stove, Kakashi waited for the water to boil so that he could assemble a quick dinner. His never changing routine was something he could count on, it was the only thing he knew to count on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad took me to a battlefield," the boy breathed quietly after a few minutes. Akane pursed her lips, not wanting to interrupt. "There were mountains," Itachi continued, "many mountains." Taking a deep breath, Itachi mouthed out, just loud enough for Akane to catch briefly, "-of bodies." The pale girl pressed her eyes shut, trying to figure out how to console her brother. "War is a monster, why do so many people have to die?" Caught off guard by his question, Akane stumbled to find an answer while Itachi gritted his teeth. "I'm going to change this, I'm going to bring peace to this blood spattered earth." Akane looked at the now silent boy and hugged her brother. "I know you will." She finally answered.<p>

(A.N)

I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in such a long time. I just couldn't figure out how to continue this story for so long that I forgot I had half an unfinished story sitting in a folder. I plan on adding back stories and how things came to be and what not but much later on. Hopefully there's less confusion with this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear about them! Until next time then!

-Ruse Featherblade


	5. Chapter Five: The Telltale Cold

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter Five: The Telltale Cold

_Kakashi fixed himself on his back and turned his attention to the shadows casting over his ceiling. Sleep simply refused to meet with him these days. The boy shuddered suddenly, feeling chills crawl down his spine. The window was closed but it felt as if a brisk wind had coursed through his shoulders. Hearing the lock fix into the frame, Kakashi inhaled the cool air, lately it had felt like he needed to escape the memories of the house. Deciding that what he needed was a breather, he began walking down the road. He didn't know where he was headed, just anywhere away from what should've been home. After a few minutes had elapsed, Kakashi's footsteps began faltering slightly. He could hear quite a commotion up ahead at one of the training grounds. In normal circumstances, it would've been a common occurrence, someone training at a training ground. But it was midnight, the sky a dark veil. The gleam of the moon on the various arcs of the land gave away that there was indeed a person training. Altering his route towards the field, Kakashi made his way to the mystery person and as he neared, he realized that he, no, she was unconscious. Picking up his pace, Kakashi was a few feet away from the girl when he realized that she resembled one of his teammates. Deducing that the girl was asleep, Kakashi debated whether or not to deliver her home. It'd be a hassle, but the boy was looking for an excuse to keep from his dwelling. Lifting Akane onto his back, he turned to the Uchiha Compound. Kakashi looked at the sleeping girl and smirked, "You're welcome." The door opened soon after he rang the bell and Kakashi was met by a woman who heavily resembled Akane. "Akane must have fallen asleep I see," the woman smiled, "I'll take care of it from here, thank you for bringing her home." "It's no problem." I turned to leave from the doorway when the woman, presumably Akane's mother asked for my name. _

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

><p>The shrubs were a symbol of the team's independence as shinobi, and Minato's team began to reconvene more often with shorter intervals. Between the four of them, they had painted six walls and two fences in the span of a month. As a souvenir, Kakashi's hair had been gifted a blue tint after the second wall, taking a week to completely wash out. When told that they'd have to capture a target named Tora for their next mission, the group became elated at the prospect of a "real mission". After three scratched up students, one sprained ankle, and almost all of Konoha's elderly, the infamous feline had been found. When Minato discovered the route the team had taken to find and capture the kitten, he couldn't help but smile. Obito had utilized his knowledge and connections, asking every single old man and woman he had helped at some point if they had seen a petite brown cat with a crimson bow fixed to her right ear. He had no problem finding the creature but it was how the team went about grabbing hold of the cat that cracked Minato up. Obito and Kakashi had lunged for the cat at the same time Rin and Akane tried to lure the cat from the opposite direction. Kakashi dashed right to avoid collision but Obito unfortunately tripped on said cat and fell onto Rin's ankle, effectively spraining her foot and pinning Tora's tail on the cement. The cat immediately squirmed and leaped at Kakashi's face, creating three gashes that stretched across the boy's cheek. Kakashi peeled the cat away from his face and <em>threw<em> the feline at Akane. In a last ditch effort to escape, the cat found its leverage on Akane's clavicle and Obito's upper arm, she prepared to propel herself off her hind legs when Rin hugged the furball from behind, securing it in place. The team limped back to the Hokage's office with the cat all but shackled and Kakashi itching to gut the cat right then and there. Witnessing the Fire Daimyō's wife embrace (smother) the kitten however, the team could understand why the cat had wanted to run away so desperately. Nevertheless it didn't shake the killing intent the silver-haired boy had for it. Madam Shijimi quickly payed her dues and set off with her newly recovered cat and ignored the glares it received going out. "When I become Hokage, the first thing I'll do is see to that that cat is dealt with." muttered a very bitter dark haired boy. Akane raised a brow, "Shouldn't you wait for the client to be out of hearing range before you plot against her precious little baby?" After a moment of awkward silence, the group burst out with laughter, Kakashi with his small chuckle included. _It's finally starting to feel like a team,_ thought Minato. After the laughing subsided, Rin suggested that they grab something to eat together and for once, there were no objections, only smiles.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Akane smiled as she opened the door. Mikoto poked her head out the dining room to greet her daughter, "You're home early, come say hello to Kushina-san!" True to her mother word, the red-headed kunoichi sat adjacent to her mother. Akane smiled, "How are you?" she had always loved Kushina's visits. To answer her question, Kushina enveloped Akane in a near bone-crushing hug, filled with vitality. "Ohh, you've grown so much!" Kushina almost squealed, "I can still remember when you could barely reach the countertop!" Akane blushed slightly, her smile never waning. As Akane headed upstairs to tidy up, Kushina smiled at the girl's retreating figure. "She's blossoming into a beautiful girl Mikoto, your genes never fail to impress do they?" Mikoto's face flushed slightly at the teasing but she nodded to Kushina's compliment. "She's always been a beauty, that one. I still can't see her as a kunoichi after all this time, she's just always looks so," Mikoto paused, looking for the right word. "Delicate?" Kushina suggested. Mikoto nodded, "She's always been so independent, her and Itachi. They've never needed much help from me or Fugaku. But whenever I look at her, I just see my little girl. I really do miss when she was as tall as the countertop, <em>ya know<em>?" Kushina crossed her arms and huffed.

"Happy birthday, Itachi!" The birthday boy humbled accepted his presents and smiled. Akane place her arm around his shoulders, "So how does it feel to be four now?" Itachi turned his head to face his elder sister, "Not very different, to be honest." Shaking her head, Akane looked back at her brother, "One day you'll be as old as dad and you'll want to be four again." The mentioned man whipped his head around and caged both his children with his arms. "I'm not that old yet, Akane, and happy birthday to this little old man here." Ruffling Itachi's hair, Fugaku stood back up to retrieve a scroll. Retreating back to his children, he handed the scroll to his son. "Is this for me?" the petite boy looked up at his father. "You're getting quite the amount of presents aren't you, mister?" Akane teased. Cautiously unraveling the parchment, Itachi's eyes widened when he saw the contents. "Congratulations my son, you'll be starting at the Academy very soon!" Itachi thanked his father for the gift and focused on the form. Akane smiled at the boy's newfound enthusiasm. She felt a heavy wave of déjà vu crash over her, she could remember when her father first told her that she'd be enrolled in the Academy. The excitement she felt then warmed her, but at the same time, it broke back a bad dream engrained into reality. Shaking her head, Akane turned back to her sibling. Fugaku retrieved the scroll from Itachi's hands, and sent him upstairs, it was getting late. "You'll have plenty of time to read it in the morning." Seeing as the night was basically over, Akane bid her parents goodnight and followed after Itachi.

After the dishes had been washed, and the children sent to bed, Mikoto sighed. With a child growing in her, and the due date arising, she was both excited and exasperated. A new child meant a new adventure. Akane and Itachi had both been very easy to care for. Both got along well and didn't need much assistance. While that had been convenient, Mikoto loved all _three_ of her children equally, but she mourned the missed opportunities. She wanted to give advice to her children, bandage scraped knees, and console sobbing faces. With the former two, there hadn't been much of that. As Akane grew, she was becoming more and more distant, Itachi was his father's boy, but Sasuke, Sasuke would be hers. "They grow up so fast don't they?" Mikoto dried a dish before setting it on a rack. Fugaku hugged his wife and agreed. "Itachi's become so silent lately, I'm getting a bit worried about him." The boy had always been rather quiet, but he was never silent. "Like you said," Fugaku replied, "the boy's growing up, he's learning what it is to be a shinobi in a world like this." Mikoto knew Fugaku was correct, but she couldn't help but feel remorse, Itachi was just so young. "And Akane, don't you think she's getting a bit thin?" Fugaku pursed his lips, not quite knowing how to respond. Mikoto in turned, continued, "She was always slim, but I just feel like she's been shrinking lately." Fugaku was a meticulous man built off of responsibility. He silently berated himself for not catching what was the subject of his wife's concerns. Akane had always been quite skinny, it was a majority of what made her appear so frail, so delicate, so unlike a shinobi. But he couldn't see anything wrong, Akane was growing well for her age in terms of height, she was getting rather tall. "I'll be sure to ask her about it tomorrow, it's a weekend isn't it?" Mikoto nodded, "You finally have a day off don't you?" "Yeah, but for tonight I've got a pile of paperwork waiting for me." Fugaku kissed his wife before walking to his office.

* * *

><p>"Oh I forgot, its Itachi's birthday today isn't it?" Minato raised his head at his realization. His wife, being that she was best friends with Mikoto, insisted on buying the boy a present. Minato had meant to ask Akane if she could give it to her brother on his behalf but she had already left, and he had a meeting to show up at. "Obito, can you do me a favor?" Obito snapped his head up, delighted that his sensei had asked him a favor, not Kakashi but him! "On your way home, do you think you could give this to Akane's brother for me?" Obito straightened his posture and accepted the parcel. "I won't let you down sir!" Minato thanked the boy, and hurried off.<p>

Obito cursed himself, he had head out to bring Itachi's present over an hour or so ago, but he ended up getting side tracked. It started out with an old lady needing to cross the street and then realizing she forgot her money for groceries at home. Being the kid he was, Obito walked the elderly woman back home and to the grocers. Obito was ready to get back to his task when the lady asked if he'd be alright with taking her back home, as her feet weren't as reliable as they once were. Not seeing how he could deny the poor old woman a trip home, Obito was half-way to the lady's home when she remembered that she had left her groceries at the store. After another thirty minutes, the woman was finally home, groceries and all. Obito, having completely forgotten about the task he had set out to complete, indulged in a nice bowl of ramen and whilst walking home after his late night meal, realized he had a present to deliver.

(A.N)

Regarding the previous ages I set for the character, I'd like to scratch that. They'll probably cause some conflicts later on. So I'm probably going to make Akane eight years older than Itachi, making her twelve, seeing as he's just turned four, and Itachi's going to be five years older than Sasuke. Hopefully that won't cause too much confusion, I apologize if it does. I like how the story is turning out so far, and many explanations will be revealed later on I promise. As always, if you guys have any suggestions or comments, be sure to let me know! Until then!

-Ruse Featherblade


End file.
